


Kurose-kun, Shirotani-san and Kiss

by ikahomine



Category: Ten Count
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikahomine/pseuds/ikahomine
Summary: Shirotani getting his first kiss???





	Kurose-kun, Shirotani-san and Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 4 years ago but decided to post this here. :D

“Can I kiss you?”

Shirotani’s eyes widened as those words came out from the young man’s mouth in front of him. Although the café didn’t have much customers around this time, they chose to be seated in a secluded area. But that didn’t stop Shirotani from looking back and forth, as if making sure no one had heard them.

Noticing his antics, the young man seated opposite him let out a soft chuckle. “It’s all right, Shirotani-san. No one will hear or see us here in this area.”

“T-That’s not the problem here!” Shirotani stammered. “Please stop teasing me, Kurose-kun,” he continued, trying to fight the blush that was taking over his face.

“But I’m serious.”

By now, Shirotani was so sure his face was beet red. He looked down and stared at the cup of coffee that had gone long cold in front of him. He suddenly thought if Kurose was doing this on purpose. Always catching him off guard. He heard him chuckle again.

Unconsciously, Shirotani looked up and saw Kurose picked up his own coffee. Shirotani watched his companion sipped his drink quietly, momentarily forgetting that staring at someone drinking or eating was rude.

The way Kurose gulped his coffee slowly triggered something inside him. The way his lips touched the ceramic mug and the way he swallowed the liquid made Shirotani shudder a little.

He remembered the time when he imagined being kissed by the younger male before. It felt really unrealistic yet so real. Kurose’s lips slowly reaching his own made him feel a fluttering sensation inside. Shirotani had never kissed anyone but the thought of it alone was enough to make his heart pound so loud, so loud he thought his heart might jump out of his mouth.

The 31-year-old man was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize someone was looming over him. He was only brought out of his reverie when Kurose called him out.

“Shirotani-san.”

Wordlessly, Shirotani looked up and squeaked an embarrassing squeal when he came face to face with the young man who was occupying his mind. “K-Kurose-kun?! What is it?”

“You spaced out.” Kurose stated simply.

Shirotani gave a nervous laugh as he tried to distance himself from the close proximity between them.

However, Kurose didn’t give him a chance as he softly caught the older man’s chin, casually moving his hand to his cheeks and caressing them lightly.

Shirotani’s breath caught in his throat as his heart started to pound violently.

_\- Don’t tell me he’s going to…?!_

His mind was telling him to get away but for some reason, he remained unmoved on his seat. Shirotani closed his eyes out of reflex as he felt Kurose drawing near him. He could already feel the younger man’s hot breath. It was so close he thought he was going to faint. It didn’t even occur to him anymore that they were in a public place.

He was squirming on his seat when he suddenly felt a light sensation on his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw Kurose already on his feet.

“Shall we go?” Shirotani heard him say. He instinctively touched his forehead and looked dumbfounded at the younger male.

_\- D-Did he just kiss my forehead?!!_

Kurose smirked as he observed Shirotani’s reaction. “Where did you think I was going to kiss you?”

Blushing furiously, Shirotani stoop up immediately and snapped at him lightly like a child, “I-I’m leaving!!!”


End file.
